Leaves and Pumpkins
by hikarikstar
Summary: Emily form another village has been Sasukes best friend and then girlfriend for his whole life. Sasuke screws up and its over. poisend Every one thinks she's dead. War in her home vilage and nothing can ever be the same. no one in character to bad for you
1. in the beging

"Emily looked up a Sasuke and said "huh?" not sure she heard him right the first time.

"I slept with …..Sakura…."He trailed off and looked at his feet. "Oh okay... ummm was it worth it?" she asked her eyes leering at him in anger and hurt despite her cool facial expression. "Worth it?..." He thought long and hard about his answer then for the first time looked her in the face and saw the hurt and held back tears in her eyes. "No ….. It was a" He was interrupted by Emily she held her hand up for silence "Don't..." Sasuke started "but." "Just don't." said Emily "You've done enough the Prince is Ill and I've work to do." With this she turned away and walked down the hall crying silently.

Sasuke watched her go, he almost ran after when he saw her tears, but didn't. Knowing it wouldn't make a difference. He left his head hung. I loved her and all I did was make the relation ship difficult I could just leave it alone. I miss her when she's not around I miss the way she smells the way she tastes especially how she smiles when she dances around in the pouring rain. Holding her close always felt right but now? I'm stuck there is no way she'll take me back unless I can make it up to her. But how? he continued walking down the dark rainy street until he felt a tap on his shoulder that made him jump.

"You're so typical." Emily smiled at him. "Emily?" He looked confused "why..?" "Because I couldn't let something we both worked so hard for disappear." She said taking his hand "race ya" and she was off in a rush. "Where to?" he called after her

"The tree" she said the rain pelting them like little bullets. Sasuke Ran after her and started to catch up when she ran up a wall to the roofs. "Come on did you really think it would be that easy?" she called as he followed her. "No but you amaze me in so many ways." He said passing her. "Oh you think so do you?" she replied playfully "Yes I do" he looked over his shoulder "looking for me" she said from in front of him "Nope." The tree was in sight now and they both pushed as fast as they could. It ended in a Tie.

"Not bad" she said smiling again at him "I've now got that out of my system but ..." She fell over and Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground " Emily wake up come on stop playing…" he felt her pulse and that was it." "The next morning in the hospital her body went missing No one knows what happened to her." Said nineteen year old Sasuke looking at the younger kids in front of him. "How old where you" one kid asked

A voice from hi said "14 he was 14 when Emily's body went missing some say it was taken back to her village other say she was never really dead and simply wanted to end things between them properly or here's my favorite she was poisoned and when she came to left to continue her duties as the prince of the water villages fiancée and body guard."


	2. a new startmaybe

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke "some one you knew along time ago 5 years since we've seen each other last to the day if I'm not mistaken. I left because you hurt me but I still loved you." Said the figure Sasuke walked forward and remove the strangers' hood. A thin face with full lips and bright orange and purple eyes stared back in to his blue ones. "You're here. Does that mean?" He asked looking at her from top to bottom her hair was shorter and stuck out at weird angles; it was black with a few orange patches here and there. Her sleeveless hoody hugged her full figure and came just above her belly button to revel it pierced her pants black lose in the leg came to just under her knee, her boot cam to her calves and had pumpkins on them her head band in her hair smiling pumpkin and all looked at him. "Can I?" He asked looking at her longer and more intimately then he wished to. "Yeah, only if you aren't chained" She said with a slight smirk

Sasuke looked at her and shuttered at the smirk something was wrong where was his Emily so happy and full of life. The he remembered "Every one this is Emily from the story." "Wow really? You don't look like I pictured you would." Said one kid "Yeah I pictured you much more colorful." Said another "From what Sasuke has told us you always smiled and made every one laugh." Said a third "People change sometime for the better, sometimes like in my case for the worst. Stuff happens, Stuff I hope you never have to encounter but it happens and you lose your sense of humor and your smile fades you change or the world changes for you. In my case I lost who I was and I'm some one else with the same name. So I apologize for not being the beautiful girl in the stories that person died a long time ago." "No one said you weren't pretty I think that the only thing making use believe you are Emily." Said the first kid again. "That's sweet; could you guys scat for a bit so we can chat?" Asked Emily looking at the kids they left looking back eagerly. When the last one left she shut the door. "So how is Sakura?" Asked Emily Bitterly "She's fine I think? Why?" He asked awkwardly "No reason I heard a rumor that caught my attention so I thought I would investigate it." She said sitting down on the floor looking up at him "What was the rumor?" He asked sitting down across from her. "Some two people were engaged to be married" she said it softly. "Please tell me it's not true?" her tone changed form soft to desperate. "You were gone for along time." Said Sasuke monotone. "I know I was. Next time a war breaks out let me know how peace keeping works for you." She spoke bitterly at him. "I thought you were dead" he sounded hurt. "How is that possible you heard the story you got my letters. Or at least I got replies to them. You did get them right?" she looked at his confused face. "You never got those letters did you?" she asked concerned. "You sent letters?" he finally asked "Yeah 4-5 times a week. You never got them. So who sent me the replies?" now it was her turn to be confused.

"After you left Sakura and I started dating we moved in together shortly after that. When did you send the first letter?" He asked trying to work this out. "About two months after I left just before the prince was attacked. Why?" She asked in return "Because I few time I got mail but she would always say it was a chain letter or the wrong address." Said Sasuke. "I see so you never heard from me than?" She asked again. "NO never." He said in his defense. "I see, so all those time I said I'd come back and you or at least who I thought was you said no rush it was because I'm a threat to her." Emily said coming to and under standing.

"I guess so." He said a little angrily. "Hey I just realized we've been in the same room for more than ten minutes and I still haven't made sure you're not an illusion." Sasuke stood up and touched her shoulder and nothing happened. So this time he backed up and came at her using his strength to get threw her, but still nothing happened. "Welcome back." He said with a grin. "You know you really need to us more disillusionment jutsu and less brute force." She said Smiling for the first time since she had arrived.


End file.
